


A Scent of Purity

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Angelus is William's mentor, and there's so much he's ready to teach the boy.





	A Scent of Purity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danna7001](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=danna7001).



> Here it is, a November challenge only one day late! *blush*
> 
> This is for **danna7001** who asked, very succinctly, for:  
> 1\. hello_spikey  
> 2\. William  
> 3\. Angelus
> 
> There is William, there is Angelus, and I realize this is about the fourth time I've written Angelus deflowering young William. I guess I can't get enough of that. Um... be warned, it's a bit non-con. (Shocked?) Also, there's a whore.

William stomped down the sidewalk like a truant being led back to school. Angelus said a silent prayer of thanks that he never had to discover what it was like to raise children.

“Draining prostitutes?” William wailed, in the exact tone of a child despairing at some leafy vegetable on his plate. “May as well shoot fish in a barrel. Where’s the sport in that?”

“It isn’t about sport, William. We have to eat every night. Do you really want to have to fight for every meal?” He glanced behind him and the sour expression he saw clearly said “yes”, and a few other words besides. Angelus sighed. He leaned close to the boy and, with difficulty, maintained a civil tone. “There’s more than one way to hunt. Why not see if you can trick one into following you into a dark alley?”

“They’re prostitutes,” William said, loud enough for the night watch at Parliament to hear. “Hello fish, lovely barrel you have there.”

“You’re here to learn, lad. I’m your elder and your better. Your mentor. It’s like… I’m Caesar, you’re Antony.”

William gave him a mercurial smirk. “So you die and I get your girl?”

“No.” Angelus grabbed a handful of William’s jacket, lifting him onto his tip-toes and shoved him toward a garishly made-up strumpet who was watching them with a hint of amusement. “Go show me how easy it is to lure away a street-wise whore when you have no money.”

“I…” William patted his pockets and scowled. “Fine.” He tugged his jacket straight and marched up to the bright taffeta-clad miss and with a bit of swagger in his last step, asked, “What do you say, love? Fancy a stroll?”

The prostitute smiled and in a quiet, husky voice said, “Your boyfriend is very handsome, sweetheart, but I don’t do couples.” She winked and raised a shoulder, letting her dress slip down. The loose ruffles fell to expose a firm white chest only slightly swelling above the confines of a lace-trimmed corset. “But if he wants to watch, that can be arranged.”

William gaped a moment, and Angelus howled with laughter, seeing the exact moment when William realized he was talking to a man. William paled and jumped back like he’d been scalded. “You…” He turned and glared at Angelus. “You!” And then he ran off into the night.

Angelus laughed and laughed. The prostitute sauntered up to him. “Now that wasn’t a nice trick to play on the boy. You’re a very bad man. I might have to spank you.”

Angelus snatched the slender lad about the waist and purred into his ear. “Oh I am a bad man. A very, very bad man.”

The whore gasped in pleasure as Angelus bit, and it was too late that he realized what was really happening, and his screams were easily muffled.

Belly full and cock hard, Angelus followed after William’s scent. He found the boy sulking in a pub, and he got a murderous look from him when he sat down next to him.

“Now, see, lad, I’m pretty sure that wasn’t the way to lure the prey away.”

“Sod off.”

“Now, Willy, I wasn’t trying to trick you.”

“It’s William.”

“We were on Vere Street. My god, how long have you lived in London?”

William gave him an appalled look. “I haven’t been THERE, if that’s what you’re asking. Anyway, who has even heard of such a thing?”

“You Victorians! You should have seen the fountain in the Strand about a century ago. Mollies a-plenty to be had, and better dressed.” Angelus picked up William’s mug and sniffed it. “Ale? Is that all you plan to drink tonight? Some vampire you are.”

“You’re a pervert!”

Angelus smirked. “And you’re a virgin.”

“I am not!”

“Yes, everyone in a three-mile radius is aware of the ardor you share with Drusilla. I’m sure down in China they’re wondering what all the thumping is about.” Angelus took a long pull of the lad’s ale – he did still have a taste for a nice tavern ale – and set the empty glass down in front of William, who was shaking a bit with fury. Angelus burped and let his alcohol-laden breath paint over the boy’s face. William was always just a little too cocky to back away. “But you died a virgin, didn’t you, lad? And that delicious taint of purity clings to you still. I doubt you’ll ever get completely rid of it.”

A shade of horror was joining the indignation on William’s face, and that was quite pretty to see. Angelus stroked his thumb along William’s plump lower lip. “You probably can’t smell it yourself, but ah, lad, I do. Just crying out to be corrupted.”

William had flattened himself against the wall and now stumbled out of his chair. “Home. I’m going home.”

Angelus watched him flee and rubbed the heel of his hand over his crotch. “Poor lad. You know you can never go home.” He stood and stretched. It looked like a challenging hunt was on the menu after all. He dropped some coin on the table and strolled unhurriedly after the boy. After all, he knew where he was going – back to Drusilla, daddy’s good little girl, who had instructions should William return without him. Instructions she might even choose to remember.

As he approached the quaint little home they’d appropriated he heard a screech and a slam. Ah, good girl. Angelus was mounting the front steps just as the front door swung open and Drusilla pushed a more-rumpled-than-usual William out. “Not supposed to come home without Daddy!” she hissed. “Look what you make mummy do!”

William tripped over the top stair and landed in Angelus’ arms. “Now lad, you shouldn’t upset your sire so.”

William twisted and shoved, but Angelus had a good grip on him.

“Let me go!”

“Not just yet. I think it’s time for another lesson.”

Drusilla clapped merrily. “I love lessons!”

“Get the rope, Dru, darling.”

“Drusilla!” William cried out in betrayal. That never got old.

William struggled and fought – of course he did – and it was quite a lot of work, getting him back in the house, up the stairs, and into the bedroom. Angelus felt fatigue in his muscles and sweat under his collar. Ah, foreplay. But soon William was crab-walking backwards up the bed, staring at him with abject fear. Delicious.

Angelus loosened his cravat and started on his shirt buttons. “I want you to know that none of this would have happened if you had just killed the pretty little catamite.”

William looked from Angelus to Drusilla, who stood obediently at hand with rope and a mad grin. He lunged to the left. Angelus caught him about the ankle and threw him back onto the bed. “Now, I’ll have you know relations with another man don’t have to hurt. They can be quite – quite – enjoyable.” William dove right, and Drusilla caught him this time. He twisted around to plead with her, but her bright eyes were on Angelus.

“Should I take his mind away, daddy?”

“No, Drusilla, darling, I want William here for this.” Angelus let her hold him while he finished undressing just enough to get his cock free. He stroked it lovingly. “Bring him to me.”

Drusilla and William were wonderful to watch, fighting and struggling with each other. Several times William might have escaped, but he was still too in love to really hurt his princess. Angelus squeezed his erection, holding on to his anticipation. “Now, darling, that’s enough of that.” He walked over to the two, sweating and tangled on the floor, two faces turned to him, curtained with messy hair, one adoring, one fearing. Angelus stepped over them and found the waistline of William’s trousers just below one of Drusilla’s creamy thighs. He gave the thigh a lick and tore the trousers neatly in half.

“As I was saying, it doesn’t have to hurt.” He wriggled his knee between William’s and Drusilla’s and pushed his legs apart. “But for this instance, I’m going to make sure it does.” He prized William’s ass cheeks apart with his fingers and shoved his cock in dry. Flesh caught like glue and it wasn’t altogether comfortable for Angelus, either, but the screams from the boy were pure music. He pulled back, licked a finger and ran it around the head of his cock to ease the way just a tad, and plunged in.

Drusilla moaned and writhed and begged for more as though she were the one receiving Angelus’ attentions. He could smell her wet cunt and imagined she was grinding against some part of William.

William was tight and firm and bleeding nicely, smoothing the way more now and Angelus slowed down a bit, to luxuriate in the feeling before he came too quickly. He loved the compression of soft cheeks against his loin, the stifled tears, and the scent of blood and shame. He rolled his hips gently, pulling almost completely out to enjoy the sensation of sinking in again. William had stopped struggling. He grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head up to he could see his face. He was staring forward blankly. Angelus pulled him closer, fucking gently as the body beneath him bowed and the angle on his dick changed. He licked the tear-trail along the side of the boys face and then tore into his neck.

William gave one hitched little sob, and that was enough to send Angelus over the edge. He pressed firmly into the tight, grasping channel and felt himself unload. It was magnificent and over far too soon.

Angelus sighed, raising to his knees to survey his work. The boy was blood-streaked, his bare arse ripe as an apricot sticking out of his torn and bloody clothing, and Drusilla, of course, a tattered doll dressed in debauchery. Her head lolled on the floor, framed by her loose hair. “Is it my turn now, Daddy?”

“In a minute. If you can get young William hard, you may have his cock while I have his arse.”

“Yay!”

William’s shoulders shifted, he started to crawl away. Angelus snatched the back of his collar and dragged him back, planting a wet kiss on his cheek. “You know,” he said, sniffing deeply of the ragged wound on his neck, “I think that purity smell is already diminished. Let’s see if we can’t get rid of it completely.”

“You bastard,” William said.

Angelus laughed. “My boy, the night hasn’t even started.”


End file.
